I'm Sorry
by kasumi misuto
Summary: "Kau tahu, kulihat tadi ada anak FMIPA yang mirip banget denganmu!"/"Gajeel-kun, apakah kau masih marah dan dendam terhadap dia?"/"Aku minta maaf atas segalanya, Gajeel-san!". Warning: College/AU


I'm sorry

.

.

"Kau tahu, kulihat tadi ada anak FMIPA yang mirip banget denganmu!"/"Gajeel-kun, apakah kau masih marah dan dendam terhadap dia?"/"Aku minta maaf atas segalanya, Gajeel-san!". Warning: College/AU

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih beberapa menit. Beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing di kompleks kampus segera dikejutkan oleh sekelebat bayangan yang menurut mereka melesat cepat.

Berkali-kali sosok itu menyinggung orang yang didahuluinya. Sambil memegang diktat petunjuk praktikum, dia terus melesat demi pretest yang dia harapkan belum dimulai sebelum dirinya duduk di lab praktikum.

"Wa-wari na! sumimasen!" ucapnya sambil terus berlari dan sesekali mendongak ke depan dan kembali ke diktatnya hanya untuk menghafalkan prosedur praktikum nanti. Salahkanlah teman sekamarnya yang mengeset alarm pukul lima sore, bukan pukul lima pagi.

"Oy Gajeel!"

Dirinya hanya bisa memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya tanpa memikirkan sosok yang berlari terengah-engah di belakangnya. Sosok berambut bunga sakura itu hanya bisa berusaha untuk menyusul si raven itu.

Namun matanya segera membulat sebesar tatakan mug kopi panas ketika sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Gajeel itu malah berbelok ke areal FMIPA. Apa-apaan ini?! Seharusnya kan tujuan si raven itu di areal Fakultas teknik. Bukan ke fakultas Matematika dan IPA.

Merasa kalau teman yang satunya ini sudah 'belok', maka sebagai 'teman yang baik' tentu saja dia harus meluruskannya. Setidaknya Gajeel bisa sebagai frienemy-nya yang lebih 'setia' dibandingkan Gray yang sudah berkhianat dan lebih memilih jurusan fisika.

Beda Fakultas sih enggak apa-apa. Namun setiap diajak temu bareng sama Erza alasannya laporan praktikummmm… melulu.

Sumpek jadinya.

Dengan cepat diraihnya kerah belakang Gajeel. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat yang ditarik terjatuh dengan posisi pantat duluan.

"Iitte!"

"OI Gajeel! Kau masih waras enggak sih! Kau tahu, arah Fakultas teknik itu kesana! Bukan kesa…."

Sosok berambut sakura itu hanya terdiam ketika dia berjalan di depan sosok yang ditarik kerah bajunya. Sosok itu benar-benar bukan Gajeel jika dilihat dari depan.

"…na…."

Sang raven hanya sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya yang merupakan rangkuman tiap bab di dalam diktatnya. Ketika ditarik kerahnya tadi, seisi kertas dalam diktatnya berjatuhan. Bahkan si rambut Sakura bisa melihat angka 50 di pretest pertamanya.

Ups.

Sepertinya dia salah orang.

Tapi sumpah!

Demi Gray yang banting setir jadi penari pro, sosok yang di depannya itu begitu mirip dengan teman satu kelasnya. Rambut raven, mata dengan paduan warna crimson serta posturnya sudah lebih mirip dipanggil Gajeel. Namun kalau sikapnya tentu saja berbeda..

"Go-"

"Gomenasai desuta! Maaf saya buru-buru."

Belum sampai sang rambut sakura mengucapkan maaf, sosok itu segera melesat di sampingnya bak seorang pelari professional. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kok dia-nya sih yang minta maaf? Seharusnya kan aku yang minta maaf gara-gara salah orang."

.

.

.

"OIIIIII! Gajeelll!"

"Urusai na! kenapa?! Kagum gitu aku bisa masuk pagi?!"

Sebuah buku paket setebal 7 senti dengan tulisan 'Natsu Dragneel' di cover-nya menggebrak mejanya. Gajeel hanya mendengus.

"Hosh… hosh…. Uhuk-uhuk!"

Dengan cepat diambilnya botol air mineral yang tinggal separuh yang berdiri dengan manis di belakangnya dan disodorkannya botol itu ke arah orang yang menggebrak mejanya dengan buku paket tebal tadi. Si rambut sakura hanya mengangguk sambil menghabiskan air di dalam botol.

"OI Natsu! Jangan dihabiskan dong!" ucap Droy sambil sibuk membaca diktat mengenai kendaraan ringan. Natsu hanya melirik ke arah Gajeel yang sibuk memasang tawa 'gihi'-nya yang terkenal.

"Woohh! Dasar gak modal!" ucap Natsu sambil menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi lipat. Gajeel yang tepat di sebelahnya hanya melirik sosok yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengipas-ngipaskan diktat-nya tepat di dekat wajahnya.

Namun lirikan Gajeel sukses membuat Natsu teringat akan seseorang yang disangkanya Gajeel tadi. Hanya saja kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka terlihat selisih beberapa tahun. Berdasarkan jawaban pretest milik anak tadi, Natsu mengasumsikan kalau mereka hanya selisih satu angkatan. Dia juga masih ingat nomor induk mahasiswa yang tercantum disana.

Angkatan tahun kemaren…

Sedangkan Natsu dan Gajeel sudah kuliah disana sejak dua tahun lalu…

"Kau tahu, kulihat tadi ada anak FMIPA yang mirip banget denganmu!" celetuk Natsu sambil kipas-kipas buku diktat. Gajeel hanya ber-hm ria. Di mejanya sudah ada bagan mesin yang akan mereka ujikan nanti.

"Dan gara-gara aku salah orang,aku jadi telat masuk kelas. Dan ketika mikir udah telat, eh dosennya malah enggak masuk! Coba kalau kau jadi aku, gimana perasaanmu?" ucap Natsu yang ternyata beralih haluan dari mengajak ngobrol Gajeel menjadi mangajak curcol Gajeel.

"Biasa aja kali. Lagipula aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Setidaknya aku tidak seminus dirimu itu yang jika ketemu orang yang mirip dengan orang yang kukenal," ucap Gajeel tanpa memandang Natsu. Kontan Natsu kehilangan kesabarannya, wajahnya sudah seperti orang yang mengamuk plus ada kobaran api imajiner yang terbakar di areal dalam mulutnya.

"OMAE! Diajak ngomong malah jadinya gitu!"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan fakta mengenai dirimu yang tidak bisa membedakan Yukino anak astronomi sama Lisanna anak perikanan."

"Itu karena mereka berdua bener-bener mirip!"

"Tidak terlalu juga."

Natsu sudah terbakar, namun sosok yang dilihatnya waktu di kompleks kampus tadi benar-benar mirip Gajeel. Tiba-tiba Natsu ingin sekali menarik-narik Gajeel untuk melihat sendiri sosok yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

"Mau ikutan makan di kantinnya FMIPA ga? My treat deh…"

.

.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu…."

"Ohayou, Rogue. Nde, kenapa kau sampai ngos-ngosan begitu? Biar kutebak, Sting?"

Rogue hanya mengangguk sambil menaruh tas-nya dengan keadaan yang 'tidak niat' hingga menimbulkan suara gedebum yang cukup membuat seisi lab tempat mereka praktikum menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ssuussshhhh…"

Rogue hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika seorang kakak tingkat yang berposisi sebagai seorang asdos memberinya isyarat untuk 'meminimalisir suara'. Sungguh, Rogue ingin mati saja mengingat kalau asdos untuk perkembangan tumbuhan adalah Minerva Orlando, asdos yang terkenal akan kekejamannya dalam memberikan tugas bagi para 'anak bimbingannya'.

Namun bukan hanya itu,

Melainkan rumah Minerva yang dekat dengan rumahnya…

Namun Minerva tidak memberikan reaksi yang berbeda padanya. Rogue cukup bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Kelompok piket, tolong segera mengambil bahan-bahannya. Kita akan mulai praktikum sekarang."

Rogue hanya bisa bernafas lega sambil berjalan menuju ke wastafel untuk mengambil air yang akan digunakan kelompoknya untuk praktikum. Ketika melihat ke arah jendela,pandangannya terhenti pada sosok bermata crimson yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

.

' _Apa? Ohh.. si Cheney ya? Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia kan perebut suami orang?'_

' _Benarkah? Jadi Nyonya Cheney beneran selingkuh dan akhirnya punya anak?!'_

' _Kau pikir darimana asalnya bocah yang sering lewat di kompleks kita?'_

' _Pssttt… jangan keras-keras, nanti kedengeran.'_

' _biarkan saja! biar dia tidak merebut suami orang lagi.'_

' _Kau ini'_

.

.

.

"Eh, kau mau ikutan ga?"

Sosok yang dengan pedenya makan dengan posisi yang dibilang seenaknya sendiri segera melirik dengan ogah-ogahan si rambut sakura. Mau tidak mau dia harus memenuhi permintaan temannya ini demi balas budi atas traktiran tadi.

"Kemana lagi woy? Jam kuliah tinggal satu jam lagi."

"Aku Cuma mau ngasih liat kamu dulu sesuatu."

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Namun dia merasa sangat menyesal ketika Natus mengajaknya untuk keliling fakultas FMIPA. Kenapa pula dia harus mengikuti si rambut sakura untuk mencari seseorang secara rahasia? Ditambah lagi sebuah fakta kalau Natsu hanya tahu wajah orang yang dicarinya.

"Mattaku! kau ini! Kenapa pula kau libatkan aku?!"

"Tenang aja dulu. Daripada ngomel-ngomel gak jelas mendingan bantuin napa!"

"Mana kutahu mukanya kaya gimana!"

"Tenang aja! Kalau kau melihatnya pasti kau akan berubah menjadi batu untuk sementara waktu."

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Gajeel yang ogah-ogahan tetap menyusuri jalannya sambil tengok kanan tengok kiri. Emangnya sedahsyat apa sih orang yang dibicarakan oleh Natsu sampai-sampai dirinya membatu? Emangnya tuh orang keturunan medusa sampai segitunya?

Didongakkannya kepalanya hingga menghadap ke salah satu jendela lantai dua yang menampilkan para mahasiswi yang sedang praktikum. Matanya berniat untuk mencari spot lain hingga surai berwarna raven menghampiri penglihatannya.

Dan entah kenapa matanya tak mampu untuk beralih ke objek lain. Diperhatikannya sosok pemilik surai yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk mencuci sesuatu di wastafel. Hingga sang pemilik surai mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Gajeel.

Kedua pasang permata berwarna crimson saling bertemu.

.

.

' _Gajeel-kun…?'_

 _Bocah yang dipanggil Gajeel segera berlari ke arah sang ibu. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum sambil menyiapkan jawaban demi anaknya yang menanyakan keberadaan sang ayah. Senyum pahit terulas dan Gajeel hanya bisa menyesali akan pertanyaannya._

' _Jadi dia pergi ya? Kenapa dia meninggalkan kita berdua? Kenapa tidak kita datangi dia ke rumah orang itu?!'_

' _Siapa?'_

' _Itu! Aku dulu sering lihat kalau ayah sering berbincang-bincang dengan wanita itu!'_

' _Sudahlah Gajeel-kun, tidak usah dibahas. Apakah bersama ibu saja kurang cukup bagimu?'_

' _Bu-bukan itu maksudnya. Hanya saja….'_

 _Sepasang tangan meraih tubuhnya dan membuatnya terbenam dalam pelukan sang ibu._

' _Gajeel-kun, ingat ya, kita tidak perlu membahas akan hal itu. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Ya?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Gajeel-kun, apakah kau masih marah dan dendam terhadap dia?'_

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

Alright, here is my second fanfiction in this fandom *sok makek Bahasa Inggris*. Yeah, entah kenapa waktu dikenalin sama Fairy tail Kasumi jadi suka sama Gajeel yang akhirnya merembet ke 'kembaran' enggak resminya *itu menurut temen Kasumi, justru menurut Kasumi Rogue itu malah mirip Alzack Connel waktu muda*.

Yup, akhir kata

Review?


End file.
